Harry Potter and the Hidden Truths
by zane.rodrigues.14
Summary: A new seventh year is rare at Hogwarts. Alexis Drakkina Godwin seems to bring a new level of tension to the castle as they face the return of Voldemort. Cedric is dead and Harry is questioning why Voldemort came after him in the first place. Fifth year begins with an interesting train journey. Harry/OFC Ron/Hermione Neville/Ginny work together to take down the Dark Lord.


The summer holidays had felt like an eternity. He was so glad they were over. Between nightmares of Voldemort returning and Cedric Diggory's body hitting the ground, he had hardly gotten any sleep. He had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes and his entire body ached. It had been a long, long summer. A few letters from Sirius, Ron, Hermione and Remus had been exchanged over the few months. They all seemed concerned for some reason that Harry would blame himself for Cedric's death and sure enough that had been his initial reaction. But the past months had provided ample time for reflection and he knew that he was most definitely not at fault. There was one question that had niggled and niggled in his mind all summer. He understood that after thirteen years in exile and the shame of being defeated by a baby, Voldemort wanted to kill him for revenge and to get closure by offing the last Potter. But what had made him come after his family in the first place? He knew that Voldemort had come after _him_. He could clearly hear the hated voice saying "Stand aside girl…stand aside." Courtesy the Dementors bringing up his worst memory. So Obviously Voldemort was trying to kill him. Why though? Who would want to kill a baby who couldn't even hold a wand? He shook his head. These thoughts had been germinated and ruminated in his head all summer and he was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts and hopefully getting some answers. There was obviously some connection between him and Voldemort and he wanted to find out exactly what it was. He looked at his watch, which hadn't worked since its immersion in the Black Lake during the second task. He still wore it out of habit, until he got a new one. He assumed it was getting close to 10:00 though. Remus Lupin was coming to pick him up and escort him to the platform. The doorbell rang, and he heard voices in the hall. There was a slight raise in the tones before the door slammed and he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. His heart was suddenly thumping. He realized that it could actually be anyone besides Lupin like someone using Polyjuice Potion, and quickly picked up his wand and faced the door, standing a little bit to the left so that whoever opened it would not immediately spot his position.

The door opened, revealing a disheveled and tired looking Lupin. He looked as fatigued as Harry felt. It was probably just past or nearing the full moon. "Harry?" He asked, looking around the room. "What creature sat in the tank the first time I came into your office?" Asked Harry, with his want pointing at Remus Lupin. "A Grindylow" came the tired response. His eyes were proud though that his former student was taking such initiative. Harry lowered his wand, shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry. Thought I should check" Remus nodded his understanding, letting his eyes rove across the room from the Spartan furnishing to the multiple locks on the door right up to the broken bars on the window which were clearly visible due to a lack of a curtain. "Are you ready to move?" he asked, not betraying his sympathy towards Harry or anger towards the Dursleys for their treatment of their nephew. Sympathy and anger would do Harry no good. Harry looked relieved that there had been no forthcoming reaction and quickly made toward the foot of his bed towards his trunk. "Allow me." Said Remus quietly as he shrunk the trunk and placed it in his pocket. A small sound made them both turn to the door. Petunia stood there with a look of disgust on her face. "Are you _quite_ finished?" She asked them icily, making it amply clear that she wanted them out. She looked quite disgusted at the little bit of magic she had seen. She stared warily at Remus, who still had his wand in his hand. Remus simply nodded and with a nod towards the door, beckoned Harry to come with him. They walked out of the ward perimeter in silence, and Remus put his wand in his pocket but seemed to have a firm grip on it. He had an alert but pensive look on his face. "Pleased to be going back?" he asked Harry, keeping his eyes moving around them constantly, in a way that had Harry feeling quite tense. His fingers instinctively wrapped around his own wand in his pocket as they walked on. Remus looked like he was feeling especially tired after this full moon. It wasn't getting any easier on the lycanthrope as he aged and his body's ability to handle the stress of the transformation declined. Harry nodded in reply to the question, wishing he had more to say to his father's friend.

The truth was he hadn't spoken to anyone all summer and he was half afraid that if he opened his mouth he'd sound like an owl. Thinking of owls made him think of Hedwig. He'd sent her off to Ron's the day before, and knew that she'd find him no matter where he went. He had thrown and broken her empty cage across the room when he had first come back, in a rage over the events of the last year. He was going to have to buy a new one. The old was had been getting grimy anyway. Realizing that his lack of talking might be taken as him being rude, he cleared his throat a couple of times, hoping to think of something to say to his erstwhile professor. He wasn't even sure what he should call the man anymore, he certainly wasn't his professor anymore. He watched Remus Lupin fumble around in his pocket and take out an old Swiss army knife. "Portkey." Said Remus, apparently not in a very talkative mood himself. Harry swallowed, remembering the last time he had used of those. He nodded, and placed a finger on the knife. Remus quietly counted down from 10 and with a small burst of light they were gone from Little Whinging, reappearing miles away at a Portkey Approved Arrival Point on platform 9 and 3/4th.

Remus seemed to brighten up a little and look a little less tense as soon as they were on the Platform, as he led the way to a small café that Harry had never noticed before. In his first year he had been too awed by the fact that he had just walked through a wall and all the amazing things around him to really look at what was on the platform, second year he had flown to school, third and fourth years had all been pandemonium, arriving at the platform with the whole tribe of Weasleys. This was the first time Harry found himself on the platform with time to spare. They had a good half hour before the Express was due to leave. He followed Remus into the quaint little café and they sat a table overlooking the platform and the gleaming scarlet engine. "How are you?" asked Remus, with an intense look in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't ask before but I was a little nervous. There has been no noticeable dark activity but we are all on high alert." He seemed to be more relaxed here in the magical world but was still looking around apprehensively, looking at everyone who walked in and out of the café as well as the parents and students who were milling around on the platform. "We?" asked Harry quietly. "A long story." Replied Remus with a significant look. Obviously it was not something he wanted to discuss on the platform. He leaned forward, dropping his tone. "We've had invisible guards with us from the time we left Surrey and they are still here, positioned around the platform." He saw Harry stiffen and was quick to calm his concerns. "Precautionary, really. One can never be too safe in these times." Harry nodded. "What about the Weasleys and Hermione? How are they getting here?" He asked just as quietly, hoping that they also had guards. "Arthur was unable to get ministry cars this time; they are coming by muggle taxi's. Bill and Charlie are with them for protection. Hermione is also with them" Remus had made a face when he mentioned the ministry cars. He had also expected Harry to get irritated that Hermione and Ron were together but he didn't seem too bothered by that. Seeing Harry's questioning look at his previous disgust at the ministry, he sighed as he scrubbed his hands up and down his face. "No one believes that he's back." He said, searching for and finding the incredulous look he was sure would appear on Harry's face. Harry had not been getting the Daily Prophet. He had no idea what had been happening and it was Remus' unenviable job to fill him in. "Listen to me carefully," said Remus as a house-elf placed a steaming cup of tea in front of each of them. "Things are a bit tense right now. The ministry's official standing is that Lord Voldemort cannot have returned and that this story is a combination of a figment of a troubled young man's imagination, coupled with the exaggerated and inflated story-telling capabilities of a senile old man who should have retired long ago, in an attempt to destabilize the current government and cause mayhem for the ministry of magic." He said it all in one breath and watched as Harry almost literally swelled with indignation, seeing the rage that was sparking in those green eyes he remembered so well from another face.

Harry looked ready to explode so Remus reached across the small table and placed a bracing arm on his shoulder. "There's more." He said in a regretful tone. Harry sat in silence, enraged and breathing hard through his nostrils. "They've been saying that you're…touched in the head" said Remus, studying his reaction. "They've been saying that you suffer fits and hallucinations and that you've been affected by the scar on your head. Building on what Skeeter wrote last year, basically they've started a smear campaign against you and Dumbledore, trying to discredit the both of you so that people won't listen. There have been many articles in the Prophet and they've been joking about it all summer." Remus saw the boy flinch and hated to be the bearer of this news. He thought he was going to have to deal with a sullen teen but he was surprised when Harry just squared his jaw and straightened his shoulders. "Well," he said with his green eyes blazing, "They're in for a nasty surprise aren't they?" he had a strange smile on his face. It was an odd mixture of acceptance and resignation. It was almost 11 so they quickly finished their tea and made their way to the train. "Have a good year." Said Remus, still actively searching the platform for threats. Harry nodded, still clutching his wand in his pocket.

Harry walked down the passageway in the train, peeping into various compartments, hoping to find one that was empty. He got lucky on his 5th try and settled into the window seat with a content sigh. He was really not in the mood to talk to anyone about the graveyard and Cedric.(he was sure his friends would try to make him talk about it).

He watched London streak by and wondered again at magic. The train passed through one of the busiest capitals in the world and then through tiny towns and villages for hundreds of miles as they made their way to Scotland. It was unbelievable that muggles could not see the bright scarlet engine as it puffed its way up country.

His reverie was disturbed by the door sliding open. Hoping it was not Malfoy and company, Harry slowly looked up and a saw a girl he didn't know at all standing in the doorway. He spent a minute just staring at her, trying to place her face in the great hall or in the corridors of the school and was getting more and more worried as his mind came up blank. He surreptitiously reached for his wand in his pocket. He didn't know everyone at Hogwarts, not even the people in his own year but he was sure that most people looked familiar. After four years in the castle the only people he absolutely didn't recognize would be the first years. Hundreds of meals in the great hall and hurrying from class to class was sure to imprint faces in his memory yet hers was totally unfamiliar. "Hello." He said, startling himself with how low his voice sounded. He supposed it was from not talking all summer to anyone. His wand was gripped tightly in his hand, ready to defend or attack as the need would arise.

She walked calmly into the compartment, seeming to make it a point to show that her hands were empty and held loosely by her side. "Hi. I'm Alexis Godwin" She said in a cautious tone, noting that he seemed on edge and ready to fire a hex or curse at her at a moment's notice. "Harry" he said softly, not relaxing for an instant as she sat down gingerly, keeping her eyes focused on him. She held out her hand, offering it to him to shake. Harry shook his head grimly, taking out his wand instead and keeping it near at hand. She raised an eyebrow. "Where I come from, not shaking someone's hand is considered rude." She remarked, with a wry look on her face. "And where is it you come from?" He asked her, taking note of an accent he couldn't place. "I'm from America" she said, with no warmth in her voice. "Not exactly the welcome I was expecting." She looked very put out but Harry wasn't letting his guard down for one instant. He shrugged indifferently. "Difficult times." He muttered. "I don't trust people I don't know."

She sat regarding him in silence, her hands placed in her lap. Harry sat rigid, ready to explode into action in an instant, feeling tension coiling in his stomach like a snake. Alexis Godwin sat across from him, also feeling tense and staring at this wild eyed man-boy who was so at edge. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw his scar on his forehead. It was a small reaction which she tried to hide, but Harry recognized it as someone recognizing who he was. His mouth tightened. Internally he felt a little relieved. Her just realizing who he was spelt that she wasn't here with a purpose. She wasn't here because he was Harry Potter. They sat in silence until the door opened with a bang, causing both of them to jump slightly. Harry's wand was pointing at the two people in the doorway immediately, causing them to freeze and hold their hands up. He sighed and lowered his wand, seeing Hermione and Ron looking quite startled at his reaction.

They seemed to feel the tension in the compartment as they entered, until Hermione stepped up to Alexis and held out her hand. "Hermione Granger, Fifth year Gryffindor prefect. You must be Alexis Godwin. Good to meet you." She had a small smile on her face that seemed to relax the strange girl. She took Hermione's hand in hers and sent a look at Harry as if to point out that this was how it was done. "Nice to meet you too. How did you know who I was?" They moved into the compartment, Ron awkwardly extending his hand and mumbling "Ron Weasley" as he passed her to sit by Harry.

Harry was more than a little relieved that Hermione seemed to know who this girl was and had returned his wand to his pocket and returned to staring out of the window, though he was listening to the conversation very carefully. "All the prefects were informed of the transfer student. Which year are you going to be in?" Asked Hermione, answering a question with a question as she was wont to do. "Seventh." Came the calm reply from the newcomer. Harry turned back to her, taking a look at her without wondering if she was going to attack him. She had dark hair, almost as black as his and dark blue eyes that looked almost black in a certain light. She was dressed as a muggle, in all black, jeans and a top and a leather jacket. She looked very pretty he noted to himself, before turning back to the window, reddening slightly because he realized that she was returning his scrutiny as avidly.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Hermione couldn't find anything more to say. She settled for opening a book and reading as the train rocked them side to side. Ron was going through a stack of chocolate frog cards, apparently looking for a particular one. A silence descended on the compartment, leaving Harry the time to pursue his thoughts about the wondrous nature of magic.

The compartment door opened for a third time much to his chagrin. This time it _was_ Malfoy and his cohorts. The pale blonde boy had something akin to glee in his eyes as he surveyed them regally. Ron suddenly turned to Harry. "Do you know the Cannons have a new seeker?" The obvious attempt at ignoring the intrusion and starting a conversation was hilarious, though it was the thunderous expression on Malfoy's face that made Harry burst out laughing, followed by Hermione snickering from behind her book. Alexis looked pensive, wondering just what was going on. "Scarhead, Weasel, Mudblood." He said, staring around the compartment. His eyes fell on Alexis and Harry was sure there was something like recognition in his eyes as they narrowed. "Ah and you must be the _American."_ He said it like it was dirty thing. Looking down his nose at her. He said "American" with more vitriol than he said Mudblood.

Something seemed to flicker in her eyes for a moment but then it was gone, replaced with the same poker face she had had on since she entered the compartment. "Where I come from the word "Mudblood" can be cause for a duel to the death." Said Alexis calmly, standing up reaching into her jacket sleeve and pulling out a wand that was completely black, with runes on it and blue gem set in the handle. It was nothing like anything any of them had ever seen. "My father was a muggle, making me a "half-blood" in your quaint terms." She said as she moved to the middle of the compartment. "Or since my blood is not completely "pure" that would make me a Mudblood." She narrowed her eyes. "Please, pointy faced blonde person who I don't know, please I beg you, call me a Mudblood." She mocked him as she stood facing the three of them squarely, with her wand held loosely at her side.

Her blue eyes seemed to turn extremely dark and she was radiating power in waves that could be felt throughout the compartment. It was quite impressive. The compartment seemed to get a little darker than it should be on a September afternoon. As funny as they found the remark she had made about Malfoy, none of them laughed. The tension could be cut with a knife. This didn't feel like a schoolyard altercation. Harry merely pulled out his wand again, ready to back up this gutsy girl who had Malfoy looking shocked.

"Do you know who I am?" he hissed malevolently at her with his stormy grey eyes flashing. "Do you know who my father is?" he demanded, drawing himself up to his full height and trying to look intimidating. "No." She said quietly. "Does your mother know who your father is?" she quipped, her eyes glinting dangerously. "How dare you mock- " Malfoy seemed to swell with rage but she cut him off with a diamond hard voice. "I don't like racists. I don't like blood-supremists. I don't like bullies. And I don't like _you_. Make yourself scarce, little boy." She spoke so spitefully that Malfoy took an involuntary step backward, looking wary. "And _yes_ ," She continued, seeming to loom larger than she actually was, "from your pointy little head, owl-shit eyes and ash blonde hair I _do_ in fact know who your father is." She said flatly. "He's a fucking Death Eater and he will pay a hefty price for having that skull on his forearm. You should thank your lucky stars that I can't sense it on _you_. Yet." Her voice dropped a little as she walked two steps closer to Malfoy, almost getting in his personal space. "But rest assured that if I ever do, your blood will stain the ground you stand on and I'll tear your remains into shreds and feed them to a werewolf acquaintance of mine." Malfoy actually visibly gulped as she gave him a dangerous smile. "Now get out of here you slimy little bastard and leave us alone before I begin to get angry." She dismissed him with contempt. A cold breeze seemed to sweep through the compartment, causing her black hair to move slightly, and making her look extremely dangerous. Malfoy opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a few moments searching for something to say, before storming away, with Crabbe and Goyle following him.

Alexis turned around to find three stunned people staring at her, and Harry's wand pointed at her again. She scowled and sat down. "Death Eater scum." She muttered as she placed her wand back into her sleeve, staring pointedly at Harry as she did so. She had them all extremely confused. Who was she?

She sighed as she looked at the three of them staring at her suspiciously and said "I guess you guys want to know what exactly that was about." There were imperceptible nods from the three of them, causing her to flash a small smile. "It's a long story. Good thing we have a long journey ahead of us." She said quietly, staring out into the afternoon.

She sat pensive for a while, before turning back to them. "My name is Alexis Drakkina Godwin" She began, holding up her hand as she saw Hermione about to interrupt as she mentioned her name. "Let me finish." She said with a touch of menace. The compartment seemed to grow a little dark again but it passed as quickly, almost as if a small cloud had scudded across the sky. "I was born in the United States of America, under the Magical Federation of the American States, which is the equivalent of your Ministry of Magic. My father was a rancher from Texas and my mother was a Professor at the Salem Institute of Magic. She was Scottish. Her name was…" She bit her lip, staring at the three of them, seeming to be in some sort of quandary. "Marlene McKinnon." She said it quickly and with a finality that meant she expected some sort of reaction from the three of them and frowned when they gave her blank looks. She looked quite incredulous. "I don't mean to sound condescending or anything" she began slowly looking at them, "but _surely_ you've heard of Marlene McKinnon?" Seeing them shake their heads, she blew exasperatedly through her lips, unable to believe that they didn't know who that was.

The countryside was blurring past as the afternoon wore on. People seemed to be having fun in the rest of the train but the four of them sat and looked at each other, each not wanting to be the one to speak. Harry cleared his throat and finally asked. "So who is she?" Alexis looked down at her fingernails in her lap as she fought off tears. "Was." She choked out, scrubbing furiously at her blue eyes. "She was killed two weeks ago by Death Eaters." She heard a collective gasp from the three of them. She used a hanky to quickly wipe her face. She seemed to collect herself. "Let's not kid ourselves. We all know _he_ is back." She looked at the three of them and again saw them give tiny nods. She noted that Harry had put away his wand, and seemed to be radiating sympathy. She knew that he knew exactly how she was feeling, having lost his own family to the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

"My mother left Scotland at the end of the last war," she said, glancing significantly at Harry. "After you defeated him. She always knew he'd be back though." She looked faraway like she wasn't even with them as she spoke. "This summer we were on the ranch as we always were. One night they came. Without so much as a warning. They killed my father. Two words. He was gone forever. The sweetest man you can imagine." Her voice choked up again and Hermione made an involuntary sympathetic sound in her throat, her eyes tearing up as well in the face of Alexis' raw grief. Ron looked extremely uncomfortable but also sorry for the suffering she had been put through. Harry was trembling with rage at more proof of how barbaric the Death Eaters and their twisted master were.

Alexis cleared her throat and continued. "I was at a friend's farm, her mare gave birth to a foal." She had a small sad smile on her face as she recollected the horrors of her "holiday". "They said she died a quick death but I highly doubt that. Not really the way the Death Eater's operate." She had a hard look in her eyes again as she composed herself. "The auror in charge of the investigation was a family friend. I'm sure he felt he was protecting me by not giving me the details." She smiled grimly, looking the three of them in the eye. "It was a closed casket burial. I know exactly why she was killed. I'm here to make sure that she didn't die in vain." She said this with some conviction that they couldn't help but to believe her. This girl was definitely going to do something. "I have a lot to speak to you about, later and in private." She said, indicating Harry with her chin. "You're going to be pretty surprised at some of the things I have to tell you." They were all impressed with her conviction and her maturity. And Harry was absolutely baffled by what she meant by that.

She glanced at Hermione and gave her a small smile because she could see that she was dying to ask a question but she forestalled her. "Yes, Hermione. Drakkina. I am a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. And yes, Merlin is also an ancestor." Ron gasped, staring at her like she had grown another head. Harry was sure it was something great to be descended from one of the Founders of the school as well as from Merlin but he wasn't as awestruck as Ron was. He supposed that it was because of his muggle upbringing. Hermione looked stunned though, staring disbelievingly at Alexis. She was at a loss of words. Harry smiled at this rare occurrence. It was probably going to be an interesting year ahead. They were to sit their O.W. Ls while Alexis appeared for her N.E. . Still he felt like they had made a new friend. She had been through a lot that summer. Yet she seemed to radiate a quiet strength and dignity that he found quite compelling. He was looking into her eyes as he thought about all this and was surprised to find himself extremely attracted to this girl. Unless he was extremely mistaken, she was giving him exactly the same look. There was something in her eyes that made his breath choke in his throat.

Interesting year indeed. He couldn't wait to speak to her and find out exactly what she assumed would surprise him.


End file.
